A Escolha de InuYasha e a Decisão de Houjo
by Klaryan
Summary: São épocas difíceis na era feudal, após derrotar Naraku InuYasha precisa fazer uma escolha que mudará a vida de todos, enquanto isso na era atual, Houjo toma uma decisão surpreendente.
1. Chapter 1

_**A escolha de InuYasha e a decisão de Houjo:**_

_Nota da autora: Primeira fic de InuYasha que eu escrevo, espero que gostem e se divirtam lendo b_

**Capítulo 1: Ele preferiu a sacerdotisa**

E então ele... A escolheu e... E me... Mandou-me ir embora - Kagome estava sentada no terraço da escola, lugar onde ela e InuYasha já haviam se encontrado várias vezes, ela estava chorando e Houjo estava sentado ao lado dela, a consolando, ela já havia contado toda a história da época feudal, e todo resto, também o contou que InuYasha escolheu ficar com a Kikyou e mandou voltar para a era dela, quando faltava ainda um fragmento para completar a jóia de quatro almas.

Higurashi... não fique assim... esse tal InuYasha não merece suas lágrimas... eu ficarei sempre ao seu lado! - Houjo estava corado, mas queria consolar Kagome, ele não acreditou em tudo que Kagome contou, mas ele a amava muito e entendia que ela amava um outro, que a rejeitou.

Ele abraçou Kagome, que ficou chorando por mais um longo tempo nos braços do garoto.

-Dia seguinte, casa de Kagome-

Mana! Comendo rápido desse jeito vai ter dor de barriga! - disse Souta enquanto Kagome tomava seu café, muito rápido.

Kagome, você tem visita! - chamou a mãe de Kagome.

Que bom! Ele chegou! Souta, hoje eu vou e volto da escola com o Houjo, você terá que se virar sozinho! - disse Kagome pegando a mochila e indo receber o visitante.

Mas eu sempre me viro sozinho! - disse Souta, mas Kagome não ouvira, pois já havia saído.

Ao chegar do lado de fora da casa, viu que quem a esperava não era Houjo e sim...

InuYasha... o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Kagome, brava e, ao mesmo tempo, feliz por ver InuYasha.

Kagome, eu vim te avisar que a Kikyou... - começou InuYasha, mas foi interrompido pelos gritos de Kagome.

A KIKYOU? O QUE TEM AQUELA SACERDOTISA? HEIN? INUYASA? O QUE ACONTECEU COM AQUELA "KIKYOU" DE BARRO, OSSOS E **MINHA** ALMA? ELA DECIDIU ME DEVOLVER A **MINHA** ALMA? - Kagome não conseguiu se conter, estava muito triste e inconformada por InuYasha escolher a Kikyou e não á ela.

Ela... Ela está fraca e não pode nos ajudar, então você tem que voltar para acharmos o último fragmento da jóia... - disse InuYasha, tentando se manter calmo, como lhe pedira Kikyou.

Pois eu não vou! - disse Kagome decidida.

O QUÊ? - InuYasha não conseguiu manter-se calmo - COMO ASSIM "EU NÃO VOU"? VOCÊ TEM QUE IR! COMO PEGAREMOS A JÓIA PRA EU VIRAR UM HUMANO E PODER...

E PODER "VIVER FELIZ PARA SEMPRE" COM A KIKYOU? POIS SAIBA INUYASHA, QUE "FELIZ PARA SEMPRE NÃO EXISTE"! - disse Kagome, ou melhor, gritou Kagome, quase chorando.

"Por que ela está tão brava? Ela já sabia que eu ia escolher ficar com a Kikyou! E... ela não gosta de mim... ou será que ela gosta e nunca me disse? Então por que ela me tratava daquele jeito?" InuYasha não entendia o motivo da raiva de Kagome.

SE NÃO QUER... - InuYasha começou a gritar, mas decidiu que iria falar em um tom normal de novo - Se não quer ir pra pegar o fragmento vá pelo menos para o casamento do Miroku e da Sango!

Casamento... casamento do Miroku e da Sango? Mas eles não iam casar só depois da maldição do Miroku ser desfeita? - perguntou Kagome, ela ficou muito surpresa com a notícia e esqueceu da raiva.

Eles mudaram de idéia e vão se casar amanhã! - disse InuYasha, cruzou os braços e virou-se.

Higurashi! Sua mãe me disse que estaria aqui, vamos pra escola, se não chegaremos atrasa... - Houjo estava se aproximando do lugar onde Kagome e InuYasha estavam, Kagome fez menção de ir esconder as orelhas de InuYasha, mas lembrou-se que já contou tudo para Houjo e este lhe prometera guardar segredo.

Houjo para no meio da frase, ao ver InuYasha. "Esse garoto... É o... É o que rejeitou a Higurashi? Mas ele... Ele entrou na peça do festival cultural!"

Pocopeu? Você é o InuYasha? - perguntou Houjo olhando de Kagome para InuYasha.

Pocopeu? - perguntou InuYasha sem entender e virou-se para olhar para Houjo - Eu me chamo InuYasha e você quem é?

"A peça do festival... Eu chamei o InuYasha de Pocopeu para não estragar tudo!" pensou Kagome lembrando-se do festival em que três Youkais invadiram a escola.

Eu me chamo Houjo e sou... - começou Houjo, mas InuYasha o interrompeu com uma voz brava.

Você é aquele garoto que vive dando em cima da Kagome! - disse InuYasha bravo e fechando a mão como se fosse dar um soco em Houjo.

Ei! Eu hãm... - começou Houjo corando - Se você gosta da Higurashi não rejeitasse ela!

Eu... - InuYasha também estava corando - E quem disse que eu gosto dela?

Bom você a defendeu... então pareceu que gosta dela... mas como a rejeitou significa que não gosta, ao contrário dela que é apaixonada por você! E chorou ontem o dia inteiro por causa do fora que você deu nela! - disse Houjo, agora foi a vez de Kagome corar.

É... vamos mudar de assunto né? Houjo vem... temos que ir pra escola! E... InuYasha... avise Sango e Miroku que eu vou ao casamento deles amanhã! - disse Kagome empurrando Houjo para eles irem embora.

Kagome espere! - InuYasha pegou a mão de Kagome e a fez parar, corada - Eu... eu te fiz chorar porque escolhi a Kikyou?

É... é sim, você fez! - Kagome estava muito corada e queria muito sair dali - É... Senta!

InuYasha caiu no não, porém puxou Kagome junto porque estava segurando a mão dela, mas logo em seguida a soltou, Kagome se levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo e puxando Houjo. Ela virou-se rapidamente e deu tempo de ver InuYasha indo embora, lágrimas começaram a cair de seu rosto, mas ela não entendia o porquê, ou entendia, mas não queria admitir...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Um convidado indesejado interrompe o casamento.**

"O InuYasha estava estranho hoje... O que será que deu nele?" Kagome não conseguia parar de pensar no InuYasha... Ela estava quase superando, "Mas aí... O InuYasha aparece e... preocupa-se comigo... ou será que foi só impressão minha?"

No fim da aula Kagome foi se encontrar com Houjo, pois os dois combinaram de irem juntos comprarem um presente de casamento para o Miroku e para a Sango.

Vamos Higurashi? - perguntou Houjo ao ver Kagome se aproximando.

Kagome, você vai sair com o Houjo? Você tá namorando ele? E aquele outro garoto? - perguntou Erin, uma das amigas de Kagome - Você já superou ele ter te trocado?

Não é nada disso! Eu vou comprar um presente de casamento com o Houjo! - disse Kagome para suas amigas.

Você e o Houjo vão casar? - perguntaram as três amigas de Kagome juntas.

Kagome gota

Não! Não é nada disso! Nós vamos comprar um presente para alguém que vai casar, mas não somos nós! - respondeu Kagome. E saiu de lá o mais rápido que pode com Houjo.

Acho que gostariam disso! - disse Houjo pegando uma batedeira, eles estavam num Shopping visitando uma loja de utensílios domésticos.

Houjo! Na época das guerras feudais não tinha eletricidade! Como vão usar uma batedeira? - respondeu Kagome guardando a batedeira no lugar.

É verdade... Tinha me esquecido! - disse Houjo olhando em volta e procurando outra coisa - Que tal isso? - perguntou ele mostrando uma bateria.

Eles não têm coisa elétrica também... - respondeu Kagome.

Mas damos a bateria e a batedeira! - insistiu Houjo.

Será que não haveria algo hum... Manual por aqui? - disse Kagome pegando a mão de Houjo e o puxando para o corredor ao lado, ela nem notara em seu ato, mas Houjo ficara corado.

Depois de muita procura compraram uma cera de lustrar móveis, para Sango usar no osso voador e alguns livros de lendas do passado do Japão para Miroku.

No dia seguinte Kagome acordou bem cedo e pulou no poço, mas nada aconteceu, estava sem nenhum fragmento com ela, então ficou parada lá, sem saber o que fazer, até que uma luz surge e InuYasha aparece.

Acordou cedo hein Kagome! Vamos! - disse InuYasha ao vê-la e entregou um fragmento para ela, Kagome não disse nada, mas sorrio ao vê-lo e os dois viajaram 500 anos no tempo.

Ao chegarem Shippou pulou no colo de Kagome e Sango e Miroku vieram falar com ela, nem deu tempo de Kagome notar que InuYasha saiu em busca de Kikyou.

"Eu sabia que ele não iria ficar conosco, por que foi que eu me iludi?" pensou Kagome quando notou que InuYasha havia sumido.

Á tarde estava tudo pronto, quem iria casar Miroku e Sango era o monge que cuidara de Miroku quando ele era pequeno e o casamento iria se realizar no vilarejo de Sango.

Estava tudo correndo bem até que... Na hora em que Sango se dirigia ao local onde o casamento aconteceria uma energia maligna preencheu o local. Kagome sentiu a presença de alguns fragmentos e se levantou correndo, pegou um arco que estava próximo, Miroku a viu correr e foi até ela.

O que foi Kagome? - perguntou Miroku - Essa energia... Só pode ser!

Naraku! - gritou Sango - o que quer aqui? Não temos fragmentos conosco! Você não tem nada para fazer aqui!

Mesmo não estando com sua roupa de exterminadora e sim com um lindo kimono, Sango pegou seu osso voador, Kagome estava com o arco e as flechas e Miroku tinha o buraco do vento.

Mas que indelicadeza... Eu só vim pegar uma coisinha... hu, hu, hu, hu, hu - disse Naraku pairando no céu com sua barreira em volta de si.

Saia daqui Naraku! - Kagome atirou uma flecha em direção á ele, a flecha fez um pequeno estrago na barreira, mas não a desfez, Sango usou em seguida o osso voador, Miroku estava impossibilitado de tentar algo com o buraco do vento por causa dos insetos venenosos.

Áh, a reencarnação da sacerdotisa Kikyou, era dessa coisinha que eu me referia! - Naraku se deslocou um pouco para o lado e fez-se notar que Kohaku estava com ele - Kohaku, pegue-a!

O garoto não podia fazer nada, pois mesmo tendo recobrado a memória, não poda deixar Naraku perceber, ele saltou e acertou Kagome na cabeça com uma lança que Naraku o havia dado, Kagome ficou muito feriada e Kohaku a pegou, Sango tentou detê-lo com um osso voador, mas Naraku começou a soltar miasma e saiu voando com Kagome e Kohaku, Miroku e Sango foram atrás, então uma flecha aparece do nada e racha a barreira de Naraku, ele olha assustado e vê Kikyou ao lado de InuYasha. InuYasha prepara a feriada do vento, mas Naraku tinha um plano de apoio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Kagome vê o último fragmento.**

E então InuYasha, o que vai fazer? - perguntou Naraku, enquanto Kagome flutuava desacordada em sua frente - Vai sacrificar a garota para me matar?

InuYasha, você não vai matar a senhorita Kagome, vai? - perguntou Miroku olhando para InuYasha.

"E agora, o que é que faço?" InuYasha olhou para Kikyou procurando apoio, mas ela estava com arco em mãos, apontado para Naraku, como se esperasse InuYasha a mandar lançar a flecha.

Quanta cerimônia só por causa de uma garota humana! - disse uma voz que InuYasha reconheceu ser de Sesshoumaru, seu irmão mais velho, ele estava acompanhado de Jaken - Naraku, você vai morrer sim, mas sei eu quem irá te matar!

Isssso sssenhor Sesssssshoumaru, mate-o! - disse Jaken enquanto Sesshoumaru pegava a Toukijin.

Sesshoumaru, não faça isso! - disse InuYasha entrando na frente de Sesshoumaru pra impedi-lo de atacar Naraku e matar Kagome.

É incrível como o amor cega as pessoas, essa é a única chance que vocês terão de me matar, ou acham que vou me lhes dar a honra de me encontrarem desarmado novamente? - disse Naraku desdenhando. Kikyou olhou para InuYasha com um pouco de raiva e dúvida no olhar, pois sabia que InuYasha ainda gostava de Kagome.

Saia da minha frente InuYasha! - disse Sesshoumaru tentando afastar InuYasha, mas ele não se moveu.

InuYasha, deixe-o acabar com o Naraku, já que você não quer fazê-lo! - disse Kikyou.

Se ele atacar Kagome vai morrer! - disse InuYasha para Kikyou, sem sair da frente de Sesshoumaru.

Você não me disse que ela não importava mais para você? - perguntou Kikyou e soltou uma flecha na direção de InuYasha, que o fez se desviar e sair da frente de Sesshoumaru.

Agora é a ssssssua chance ssssenhor Sesssssshoumaru! - disse Jaken e Sesshoumaru não hesitou em atacar Naraku com Toukijin.

No mesmo momento Naraku fez uma barreira em volta de si, a barreira estava fortísssima porque o golpe de Sesshoumaru apenas pôde rachá-la, mas Kagome foi atingida e caiu no chão morrendo.

KAGOME! - gritaram InuYasha, Sango e Miroku indo em direção á Kagome.

"Onde estou? Não... Essa é a fronteira entre esse mundo e o outro! Estou sentindo a presença do último fragmento! Será... Será que estou morta? Como eu vim parar aqui?" Kagome se viu num lugar já conhecido, ela estava no túmulo do pai de InuYasha e Sesshoumaru, ela não entendia como tinha ido para lá, até que se lembrou que Kohaku a havia atacado por ordens de Naraku.

Não pode ser! Eu estou... Morta! Mas... Não... Eu não posso estar morta! - Kagome estava andando em direção ao último fragmento que estava perto de onde estava a Tessaiga - Já sei! Eu vou colocar o último fragmento, pelo menos para descobrir como foi que eu morri! Mas como será que o fragmento veio parar aqui?

-Na floresta onde Kagome foi morta-

Sesshoumaru, você achou mesmo que ia me matar? - perguntou Naraku ainda envolto por sua barreira - Não dessa vez, e nem tão cedo!

Naraku saiu voando e deixou todos para trás.

Seu maldito! Como pôde matar a Kagome? - perguntou InuYasha para Sesshoumaru.

Sabia que ele não iria facilitar... O Naraku não é tão burro quanto parece ser... - disse Sesshoumaru mais para si mesmo que para alguém.

Sesshoumaru! Eu estou falando com você! - disse InuYasha, com Kagome nos braços - use a Tenseiga para ressucitá-la agora!

InuYasha, você já não tem a Kikyou? Para quê iria querer também esta garota? Quer que ela sofra quando ver vocês dois juntos? Ou que ela fique sozinha nesse mundo perigoso? - disse Sesshoumaru dando as costas para InuYasha e saindo - Jaken, venha!

Ssssssssim sssssssenhor Sessssssshoumaru! - disse Jaken seguindo Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha... Eu acho que Sesshoumaru tinha razão! - disse Kikyou - Mas só em partes... A garota não deveria perder sua vida, porém já que foi assim, trazê-la ao mundo só iria trazer com elas seus sofrimentos!

Como você Kikyou! - disse Sango - Você não pertencia mais á esse mundo, mas quando foi ressuscitada apenas seu ódio por InuYasha a fez continuar viva!

-Fronteira desse mundo com o outro-

Aqui está o fragmento! - disse Kagome se aproximando do fragmento- Agora é só eu pegá-lo e colocá-lo em mim!

Kagome preparou-se para pegar o fragmento, mas então sentiu uma pontada como se sua alma estivesse caindo e voltando ao seu verdadeiro corpo.

-Floresta-

Saiam da frente! - disse Sesshoumaru, ele havia voltado, todos deram espaço para ele e ele sacou a Tenseiga.

Sesshoumaru... Você vai... - começou InuYasha, mas Sesshoumaru não o deu ouvidos.

Dava-se para ver a Tenseiga vibrar, como se ela quisesse que Sesshoumaru ressuscitasse Kagome, Sesshoumaru se aproximou do corpo de Kagome e pôde ver os espíritos do outro mundo pegando a alma dela, com um golpe da Tenseiga ele cortou os espíritos e guargou a Tenseiga que parara de vibrar.

A Kagome está abrindo os olhos! - disse Miroku.

O que... O que houve? Onde eu estou? - perguntou Kagome acordando.

Kagome! Naraku armou uma armadilha para matá-la! - disse Sango olhando para Kagome e depois para InuYasha que se afastara mais que os outros.

Kagome... Você está bem? - perguntou InuYasha ao ver Kagome se sentar com um pouco de dificuldade.

Estou sim... Só estou... Ei! Esperem! Eu não pude pegar o fragmento! - disse Kagome se lembrando que esteve á um passo de pegar o último fragmento.

Fragmento? - perguntaram Sango, Miroku, InuYasha e Kikyou juntos.

Sim... Eu estive na fronteira desse mundo com o outro e quase peguei... o último fragmento! Ele estava... InuYasha, ele estava no local onde você pegou a Tessaiga! - disse Kagome ao se lembrar de tudo.

No local onde eu peguei a Tessaiga? - InuYasha agora não tinha mais dúvidas que o fragmento realmente estava no túmulo de seu pai - Mas... como ele foi parar lá?

Isso não importa agora! A Kagome tem que descansar! Vamos levá-la ao vilarejo da Sango! - disse Miroku.

Sim, vamos! - disse Sango e ajudou Kagome á se levantar.

Sesshoumaru se afastou lentamente do local onde estavam todos e desapareceu em meio ás árvores.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Fique com a gente Kagome.**

Quer dizer então que o que suspeitávamos estava correto, o último fragmento está na tumba do pai de InuYasha! - disse Miroku, após Kagome se recuperar, quando estavam conversando.

Sim, está lá... Mas ainda não sei como foi parar lá... - disse Kagome.

Muito menos nós! - disse Sango.

Kagome! Kagome você está aqui! - disse Shippou que entrou correndo na casa em que Kagome estava e pulou no colo da garota - Você veio para ficar com a gente não é mesmo Kagome?

É... Shippou eu... - Kagome não sabia como explicar que não iria agüentar ficar vendo InuYasha e Kikyou juntos.

Não Shippou, a Kagome vai embora assim que estiver melhor - disse Sango, pois sabia que Kagome não conseguiria contar para Shippou.

Mas por que Kagome? Por que você vai embora? - disse Shippou triste.

Shippou é que a Kagome não precisa mais ficar aqui agora que o InuYasha tem a Kikyou para ajudá-lo! - continuou Sango, Kagome ficava apenas olhando.

É Shippou... A Sango está certa! - disse Miroku olhando para Kagome - A senhorita Kagome não vai agüentar ficar aqui se o InuYasha estiver com outra...

E quem disse que estou dando a mínima para o que o InuYasha faz ou deixa de fazer! - disse Kagome decidida - Eu vou ficar com vocês para derrotarmos o Naraku, mas o InuYasha não pode vir junto!

Eba! A Kagome vai ficar! A Kagome vai ficar! - gritava Shippou alegre.

Mas Kagome, sem o InuYasha o nosso grupo fica fraco! - disse Sango.

Não tem problema! A gente consegue sem ele! - disse Kagome pegou seu arco e flecha - Vamos, ainda podemos achar o Naraku! Ele não deve ter ido longe!

Sim, vamos! - disse Miroku e se levantou - a energia maligna dele não se dispersou totalmente!

E... eu vou ter que ir junto é? - perguntou Shippou com medo - O Naraku está muito mais forte desta vez!

Shippou, se não quiser ir nós te entendemos! - disse Kagome.

Não! Eu vou! Eu vou te proteger do Naraku agora que o tonto do InuYasha não quer mais saber de você Kagome! - disse Shippou e começou a andar.

Kagome forjou um sorriso e saiu andando também, Sango, Miroku, Shippou e ela montaram na Kirara e saíram segundo a energia de Naraku.

Parece que a energia está em todo o lugar! - disse Miroku preocupado.

Kagome você está sentindo algum fragmento por aqui? - perguntou Sango.

Não... nenhum... - respondeu Kagome olhando em volta.

Depois de algum tempo voando eles tinham decidido voltar para descansarem um pouco, mas de repente Kagome começou a sentir um fragmento se aproximar.

Esperem! Tem um fragmento se aproximando... Sango... Eu acho que é o do... do Kohaku! - disse Kagome.

O que? O Kohaku? - Sango pulou da Kikara - Onde ele está?

Logo... Logo a frente, não está muito longe! - disse Kagome.

Kohaku? Você está aí? - perguntou Sango andando devagar.

Mana? É você? - perguntou a voz de Kohaku ainda se aproximando.

Kagome, tem certeza que é o Kohaku? - perguntou Sango chocada por ele a chamar de "mana" já que, conforme Naraku, Kohaku havia perdido a memória. Kagome apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

Mana eu me lembrei de tudo e preciso falar com você antes que o Naraku comece a me vigiar! - disse Kohaku aparecendo em frente á eles.

Kohaku? Você... é você mesmo? - perguntou Sango quase chorando - você recuperou a memória?

Sango saiu correndo e abraçou o irmão, Miroku pulou da Kirara e começou a vigiar em volta para garantir que não era uma armadilha de Naraku, mas tudo parecia estar normal.

Preciso lhe contar uma coisa muito importante! Mas tem que ser rápido! - disse Kohaku - Naraku logo vai mandar os insetos me vigiarem aí terei que fingir estar lutando com vocês tudo bem?

Está bem Kohaku! O que você quer nos contar? - perguntou Kagome ao lado de Sango.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: A revelação de Kohaku.**

Mana eu... - Kohaku estava com medo de falar medo que estivesse sendo vigiado por Naraku - eu sei... eu sei como... matar o Naraku!

Kohaku você tem certeza do que está falando? - perguntou Sango, todos estavam pasmos com a notícia.

Sim... vocês se lembram do bebê? - perguntou Kohaku, ele estava falando baixo e sua voz demonstrava insegurança e medo.

O bebê que foi partido em dois e deu origem á Hakudoshi? - perguntou Miroku.

É, mas não estou falando do Hakudoshi, e sim da outra metade que continua na forma de bebê - explicou Kohaku - eu tenho que obedecer Naraku para me aproximar do bebê e matá-lo. Esse deve ser o único modo de derrotar Naraku de uma vez por todas...

Nos explique isso melhor Kohaku. - pediu Miroku.

No dia em que a flecha da sacerdotisa Kikyou lançada por Kagome atingiu Naraku, ela o atravessou e veio parar no local em que Hakudoshi estava, mas ele fez uma barreira que impediu que a flecha o atravessasse, atingisse o bebê e... - começou Kohaku

O matasse... - completou Kagome que havia entendido o que Kohaku estava tentando dizer - Hakudoshi é o coração de Naraku, mas quando ele foi partido em dois seu coração também foi expelido, dando origem ao bebê, se, para matar Naraku é preciso matar o coração dele que é Hakudoshi. Para matar Hakudoshi precisamos matar o coração dele que é o bebê! Então matando o bebê automaticamente...

Matamos Hakudoshi e Naraku - completou Sango.

Isso mesmo! Então Kohaku obedece Naraku, pega a confiança dele, vai para perto do bebê e o mata! - disse Miroku.

Não! - repreendeu Sango - Nos chama para nós matarmos o bebê! É muito arriscado Kohaku fazer isso sozinho!

Sango... Você tem que entender que não terá como Kohaku nos chamar! - disse Miroku a acalmando.

Mana eu... eu tomarei cuidado! Mas... De qualquer forma preciso que você confie em mim e saiba que... Tudo que virei a fazer não será minha culpa... Eu sei que terei que matar muitas pessoas inocentes, mas só assim poderei matar o Naraku! Se não o mundo todo está condenado!

Kohaku... Tudo... Tudo bem... Eu entendo... - disse Sango com lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou Kohaku novamente - mas tenha muito cuidado!

Eu terei... - disse Kohaku também com lágrimas e sendo abraçado por Sango.

De repente Miroku escuta um zumbido ao longe e vê vários insetos venenosos se aproximando.

Kohaku corra! Insetos! - Kohaku sai correndo e se esconde atrás de uma árvore longe para fingir estar espionando o grupo, Kagome pega uma flecha e atira matando os insetos que estavam na dianteira, os que passam não conseguem chegar a tempo de descobrir Kohaku.

Será que ele falou a verdade? - perguntou Shippou.

Sim Shippou, ele falou a verdade! - respondeu Sango - Vamos!

Todos subiram na Kirara e saíram para voltarem ao vilarejo de Sango, ao passarem em cima de uma floresta Kagome pode ver InuYasha e Kikyou sentados perto de um riacho, InuYasha olhou para cima, provavelmente sentiu o cheiro dela, o que fez Kagome olhar para frente e não voltar a olhar mais para a floresta.

"Por que eu tive que me apaixonar por ele?" Kagome foi pensando no caminho, ao chegarem ela se distanciou do grupo e foi andar em volta do vilarejo.

Depois de um tempo de caminhada ela se sentou na beira de um penhasco e ficou olhando o pôr-do-sol, até que ela sentiu dois fragmentos se aproximares

Quem está aí? - perguntou Kagome se levantando e pegando o arco e flecha - Kouga, é você?

Kagome! - disse a voz de Kouga se aproximando - O cara de cachorro te deixou sozinha aqui?

É bem... ele... ele não quer mais saber de mim! Está com outra! - respondeu Kagome triste.

Como? O cara de cachorro te trocou? - perguntou Kouga indignado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: A sacerdotisa, o meio-youkai e a estudante.**

Ele... sim... - disse Kagome cabisbaixa e voltou a se sentar onde estava.

E com que direito, oras se eu o pego... eu... - Kouga parecia furioso, Kagome nunca o vira assim antes.

Kouga... - Kagome não sabia o que falar, ela queria ficar sozinha, mas ao mesmo tempo queria estar perto de alguém, não entendia o que estava sentindo.

Kagome, saiba que você representa tudo para mim e nunca deixarei ninguém fazer algum mal é você - disse Kouga se aproximando de Kagome.

Kouga... é... senta aq... - começou Kagome, mas ao dizer "senta" ela ouviu um estrondo vindo da floresta - O QUÊ?

Kagome saiu correndo em direção ao estrondo e encontrou InuYasha caído no chão e Kikyou próxima dele o ajudando a se levantar.

Olha só o que você fez! - disse Kikyou á Kagome, ela parecia estar muito brava.

Kagome ficou olhando InuYasha se levantar, ele não parecia bravo, mas não olhava para Kagome.

O que foi? Vai ficar aí é? Já não causou estragos o suficiente? - perguntou Kikyou.

Eu não sabia que vocês estavam aqui! - disse Kagome também brava - Eu estava conversando com o Kouga e o convidei para se sentar ao meu lado!

O QUÊ? Você estava conversando o quê com aquele lobo sarnento? - perguntou InuYasha a olhando e parecendo muito irritado.

Não te interessa! - disse Kagome e saiu andando brava - Senta! Senta! Senta...

Ela foi falando "senta" até estar longe da floresta e InuYasha foi caindo o tempo todo, ao chegar ao barranco onde estava com Kouga não o achou mais, mas ficou ali, olhando a lua cheia que estava aparecendo.

Você não deveria existir! Volte á sua era, o que quer aqui? - disse a voz de Kikyou vinda de trás de Kagome.

Kagome não se virou, ficou ali, parada, olhando para o nada, então deu um suspiro demorado.

Nada que você deva saber Kikyou - disse a garota ainda sem se virar - Senta.

Mas ela não ouviu estrondo, apesar de sentir InuYasha ali perto, Kagome se virou e viu InuYasha sem o koto-dama, parado, ao lado de Kikyou.

Você não vai conseguir derrubá-lo! Eu retirei aquele colar ridículo dele! - disse Kikyou calmamente - Você está com algo que me pertence e eu quero de volta!

Eu? Quem está com algo meu é você! - disse Kagome, ela estava assutada e olhava para InuYasha em busca de apoio, mas percebeu que InuYasha estava mais confuso que ela.

Oras, porque você está olhando o InuYasha desse jeito? Esqueceu que ele está comigo agora? - continuou Kikyou.

Kagome... Ki... Kikyou... - disse InuYasha, com uma voz pensativa, ele não parecia prestas atenção no que elas diziam, apenas nelas.

O que foi InuYasha? - perguntaram Kagome e Kikyou juntas e se aproximaram do meio youkai.

Não foi nada! - disse InuYasha e se virou, as duas ficaram o olhando - Eu só... decidi que se as duas não lutarem juntas eu não irei mais acompanhar nem uma nem a outra!

Kagome e Kikyou se entreolharam e depois olharam para InuYasha, estranhando o ato dele.

Tudo bem... lutaremos juntas, mas quando derrotarmos o Naraku... - começou Kikyou.

Aí a gente vê o que faz! - completou Kagome, InuYasha as olhou e depois fez sinal para elas o seguirem.

Ele as levou até o vilarejo da velha Kaede e pediu para que descansassem pois amanhã iriam atrás de Naraku, Kagome foi se deitar, Kikyou voltou para a floresta para que pudesse absorver mais almas de moças mortas e continuar viva, InuYasha subiu numa árvore e acabou adormecendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: O grupo se une por um propósito.**

E você aceitou lutar ao lado dela? - perguntou Sango, quando ela e Kagome conversavam sobre o ocorrido no dia anterior.

Eu aceitei... Você acha que eu fiz mal Sango? - perguntou Kagome.

Bem... Kagome... Se você só está interessada em destruir Naraku... Aí você fez bem, mas... Se ainda gosta do InuYasha, eu acho que... - começou Sango, mas Miroku a interrompeu entrando na cabana.

Kagome, a senhorita Kikyou está lá fora te chamando - disse Miroku ao entrar.

A Kikyou? Mas... O que ela quer comigo? - perguntou Kagome se levantando.

Eu não sei... - disse Miroku - É melhor você ir...

Ao sair da cabana Kagome olhou em volta, mas não achou Kikyou, ela imaginou que a sacerdotisa pudesse ter ido para a floresta do InuYasha, então foi procurá-la. Quando Kagome entrou na floresta viu Kikyou próxima ao poço come-ossos, não entendeu o que ela pretendia, mas foi até lá.

Você veio... - disse Kikyou ao ver Kagome.

Você não me chamou? - perguntou Kagome.

Imaginei que não viria... - disse Kikyou - Já que vim para a floresta e não te esperei...

Quando eu não te achei no vilarejo pensei que tivesse vindo para cá... - disse Kagome.

Está bem... Eu tenho algumas perguntas á lhe fazer... - disse Kikyou - É por esse poço que você viaja entre as eras não é?

Sim... É por esse poço mesmo... - disse Kagome olhando para o poço, ela começou a pensar em sua casa, sua mãe, Souta e seu avô, pensou também na escola, e se lembrou que disse que não iria demorar mais de dois dias na era feudal dessa vez.

Você deve ter deixado sua família preocupada com você... Afinal eles devem estar pensando que você não iria demorar... - continuou Kikyou sem prestar atenção na resposta de Kagome.

Provavelmente não... Eu sempre falo que não vou demorar e demoro! - disse Kagome sorrindo e se lembrando das inúmeras vezes que chegou a passar semanas na era feudal, tendo dito que não demoraria.

Se são sua família, é claro que estão preocupados! - disse Kikyou indignada - Como pode falar desse jeito, como se eles não se importassem com você garota?

Eu... Oras! Eu não disse nada demais! - disse Kagome ficando irritada - Você me chamou aqui para falar que não ligo para minha família é?

Te chamei para perguntar se não quer voltar para sua era e avisar sua família que ficará mais um tempo por aqui lutando contra Naraku! - disse Kikyou - Você quem demonstrou não se importar com sua família!

Aff... - Kagome estava brava com Kikyou, mas achou melhor não dizer nada a respeito - Eu acho que seria bom voltar porq...

Kagome não terminou de falar e foi empurrada poço abaixo por Kikyou, ao chegar em sua era ela foi para casa falar com sua mãe e seu avô, mas ouviu uma voz diferente e familiar por lá.

Quando a Higurashi voltar a senhora a avisa que preciso falar com ela? - Kagome reconheceu a voz de Houjo vinda da frente do templo.

É claro que eu aviso Houjo... - disse a mãe de Kagome. A garota saiu correndo e foi até onde Houjo e sua mãe conversavam.

Oi mãe, tudo bom? Houjo! O que você quer falar comigo? - disse Kagome ao chegar onde os dois estavam.

Olá Kagome, que bom que já está de volta! Bem eu tenho que fazer o jantar... Porque não chama o Houjo para entrar? - disse a mãe de Kagome e se retirou.

Depois que Kagome e Houjo entraram e se sentaram na sala Houjo contou á ela o motivo de sua visita.

Higurashi... Eu queria te falar sobre uma proposta que recebi... - começou Houjo.

Proposta? Mas... Que proposta é essa? - perguntou Kagome curiosa.

É que... Bem... Eu tenho alguns tios que moram em Beijing na China, e eles me chamaram para ir para lá morar com eles por um tempo, para que eu possa estudar numa escola que dizem ser muito boa... - disse Houjo olhando para Kagome.

E quanto seria este tempo? - perguntou Kagome, ela estava triste em saber que Houjo poderia viajar e passar um bom tempo longe dela, mesmo ela não o amando, como ela a amava, ela sentia um carinho especial por ele.

Dois ou três anos... - disse Houjo - Mas ainda não sei se irei ou não...

Houjo você tem vontade de ir? - Kagome olhou nos olhos do garoto e viu um ar de indecisão.

Eu... A escola é boa e eu sinto vontade de estar lá, mas... Eu... Não queria perder contato com você Higurashi... - disse Houjo, Kagome sorriu para encorajá-lo.

Então eu acho que deve seguir sua vontade, contato nunca perderemos, pois ainda existe o telefone e a carta! - disse Kagome - Mas pense no assunto primeiro!

Eu irei pensar... Apenas quis vir te avisar! - disse Houjo um pouco mais animado, ao sair da casa de Kagome ele disse que iria pensar melhor e quando decidisse viria falar com ela.

Na hora do jantar Kagome avisou sua mãe, Souta e seu avô, que ficaria mais um tempo na era feudal e que provavelmente iria demorar mais pois dessa vez eles queriam ter certeza que derrotariam Naraku. O avô de Kagome reclamou um pouco pois ia ter que arrumar mais desculpas para a escola, Souta disse que o ajudaria e então todos consentiram com a decisão de Kagome.

No dia seguinte Kagome acordou cedo e voltou para a era feudal, ao chegar lá encontrou Miroku, Sango e InuYasha conversando, o que não vira desde que foi para o "casamento" de Miroku e Sango.

Kagome... Você já voltou... - disse InuYasha, que sentiu o cheiro da garota.

É... eu já... - disse Kagome ainda surpresa de ver todos juntos de novo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: O sonho de Sango e o início do plano de Kohaku.**

Kohaku, venha até aqui, tenho uma nova missão para você... - chamou Naraku.

Sim senhor Naraku, diga - respondeu Kohaku se aproximando de Naraku.

Você deve ir para o outro mundo pegar o fragmento pra mim, AGORA! - Naraku disse isso e retirou o fragmento que havia em Kohaku, o que fez o garoto morrer e ir para o outro mundo.

Pela Manhã

Onde está a Sango? - perguntou Miroku que estava correndo por todos os lados do vilarejo atrás de Sango.

Oras Miroku, nós e achávamos que ela estava com você... - disse Kagome.

Não... Eu acordei e quando fui chamá-la não a achei em lugar nenhum! - disse Miroku preocupado.

Calma, iremos achá-la! - disse Kagome que também ficou preocupada - Eu vou procurar na floresta, você procura na redondeza e pede pra vovó Kaede ficar de olho pra ver se a Sango não aparece por aqui!

Está bem! - disse Miroku e saiu correndo, Kagome fez o mesmo, só que eles foram em direções opostas.

Depois de andar muito, Kagome achou Sango perto de um riacho, sentada, parecendo muito triste.

Sango... o que houve... - perguntou a garota se aproximando.

Kagome... Não foi nada... Eu só... Eu tive um sonho ruim e resolvi vir aqui para pensar um pouco... - respondeu Sango secando algumas lágrimas.

E... Que sonho foi esse? - perguntou Kagome indo se sentar ao lado de Sango - Se é que você quer contar...

Eu sonhei que o Naraku chamava o Kohaku dizendo que tinha uma nova missão para ele e, quando Kohaku se aproximava, Naraku falava á Kohaku que ele teria que ir ao outro mundo e pegar o fragmento, então retirava o fragmento que o deixava vivo... - contou Sango.

Calma Sango... Eu tenho certeza que Kohaku está bem! - disse Kagome para confortar Sango e as duas ficaram sentadas em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Coitada da Sango... ele sofre tanto por causa do Kohaku, justo ela, que não deveria ter nada a ver com isso, pois a família dele apenas caçava youkais, mas, se Naraku reinasse, eles não teriam muitas chances... Se nem outros youkais poderosos o matam..." pensava Kagome em silêncio.

De repente as duas ouviram um barulho vindo de trás das árvores perto delas, se levantaram assustadas.

Quem está aí? Miroku? InuYasha? Vovó Kaede? Kikyou? Shippou? Kirara? - perguntou Kagome, enquanto Sango pegava o Osso Voador.

Calma... Sou eu... - disse Kohaku aparecendo.

Kohaku! Você está bem! - disse Sango largando o Osso Voador no chão e indo abraçar o irmão.

Sim mana... Eu estou bem... Eu só vim avisar que eu irei começar a ajudar Kanna a cuidar do bebê a partir de amanhã...

Você já conseguiu a confiança de Naraku? - perguntaram Kagome e Sango surpresas.

Sim... Ele me pediu que atraísse uma pessoa até a barreira onde está o atual esconderijo dele e eu o fiz, mas pelo menos ele não fez nenhum mal á essa pessoa, ainda... - contou Kohaku.

Pelo menos você conseguiu! - disse Sango ainda abraçada ao irmão - Mas me prometa que irá tomar todo o cuidado do mundo!

Eu tomarei mana... - disse Kohaku - Agora eu tenho que ir... Até mais!

Sango soltou Kohaku e ele foi se afastando apressadamente, depois de um curto tempo já era impossível notar que ele esteve ali.

Sango, Kagome! - chamou a voz de Miroku não muito longe dali.

Estamos aqui Miroku! - disse Kagome e Miroku veio na direção das duas.

Vocês me deixaram preocupados! - disse Miroku reprovando-as.

Depois que voltaram ao vilarejo, Kagome e Sango contaram tudo o que aconteceu, e até o sonho de Sango para Miroku, InuYasha, Kikyou, Shippou, Myouga e Kaede.

Ele atraiu uma pessoa até a barreira onde está o atual esconderijo dele? - perguntou Kikyou.

Sim... foi o que ele disse... - respondeu Kagome.

Kikyou ficou pensativa e saiu para a floresta, Sango e Miroku foram ajudar a velha Kaede com os afazeres do vilarejo e procurar mais informações sobre Naraku ou Hakudoshi, Myouga foi embora, apenas ficaram Shippou InuYasha e Kagome na casa.

Kagome, quem você acha que Naraku chamou para perto do esconderijo dele? - perguntou Shippou.

Eu não sei Shippou... Queria muito saber, mas não sei... - respondeu Kagome pensativa.

Kagome, eu vou dormir tá? Boa noite! - disse Shippou se espreguiçando - Cuidado pra não brigar mais com esse idiota do InuYasha!

Kagome sorriu gentilmente para Shippou, o filhote de youkai raposa adormeceu rapidamente, deixando Kagome e InuYasha praticamente sozinhos e com a primeira chance de conversarem direito. Mas os dois ficaram em silêncio, cada um olhando para um canto da sala.

Você tá brava comigo? - perguntou InuYasha de repente.

Por que você está me perguntando isso? - perguntou Kagome em resposta.

Você não fala mais comigo... - disse InuYasha, mas ele ainda não encarava Kagome.

Não é isso... É que... como você escolheu a Kikyou... - começou Kagome.

Eu não tenho certeza ainda... - disse InuYasha a interrompendo.

Certeza de quê? - perguntou Kagome surpresa.

Se eu... se eu quero ficar com ela ou com você... Não sei qual das duas eu... - InuYasha estava corado, pela primeira vez Kagome pode adivinhar o que ele ia dizer - Qual das suas eu amo mais...

InuYasha... - Kagome estava surpresa com o que InuYasha disse, apesar de já desconfiar disso á muito tempo.

Eu tenho que pensar está bem? - InuYasha disse isso e saiu vilarejo á fora, deixando Kagome com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: A última batalha.**

Kagome, eu preciso falar com você - disse InuYasha pela manhã, quando Kagome acordou e saiu da cabana de onde dormira.

O que foi InuYasha? - perguntou Kagome, ainda aparentando ter sono.

Você poderia vir comigo até onde Kikyou está indo? - perguntou InuYasha - Miroku e sango também já foram logo à frente junto com Kirara...

E... Aonde ela vai? - perguntou Kagome curiosa.

É o que eu queria saber... - disse InuYasha - você vem ou não?

Kagome concordou, pegou seu arco e flecha, sua mochila. InuYasha a levou, seguindo o cheiro de Kikyou. Eles se perderam algumas vezes, pois o cheiro de Kagome, quase idêntico ao da sacerdotisa, deixava InuYasha confuso e ele perdia o caminho, mas logo encontraram Kikyou, Miroku e Sango, atacando algo que parecia uma barreira envolta de energia maligna.

O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Kagome ao chegarem.

Kikyou está achando que dentro desta barreira possa estar o bebê, coração de Hakudoshi... - respondeu Miroku.

A barreira era fraca, o que deixou InuYasha com dúvidas se lá estava mesmo o bebê, ele pegou a Tessaiga e conseguiu desfazer a barreira, apenas deixando a espada incandescente.

Que estranho... Foi fácil demais... - disse Sango.

Concordo... - disse Kagome.

Vamos entrar... - disse Kikyou, pela primeira vez desde que InuYasha e Kagome chegaram ao local onde o grupo estava.

Ao entrarem, uma grande energia maligna começou a envolver o local, mas não chegava a ser tão grande quanto á energia de Naraku, ou de Hakudoshi, Kagome percebeu que, dentro de uma pequena cabana mal cuidada, de madeira e com uma "varanda", que estava logo à frente, estava um fragmento da jóia de quatro almas, provavelmente pertencente á Kohaku.

Sango... Um fragmento, eu acho que é... - começou Kagome.

...Kohaku - completou Sango - provavelmente sim!

Eles prosseguiram a caminhada e logo que chegaram em frente á cabana, vários objetos começaram a voar em direção á eles e atacá-los, depois alguns youkais de pequeno porte e insetos venenosos, no começo, InuYasha estava matando todos com a Tessaiga.

InuYasha, poupe forças... Pegue Kagome e Kikyou e prossiga, eu e sango vamos assim que conseguirmos limpar a barra por aqui... - disse Miroku, quando InuYasha já usava a Ferida do vento pela sétima vez.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, InuYasha prosseguiu levando Kagome e Kikyou em suas costas, ao chegarem na "varanda" da cabana viram algo se mover lá dentro, pouquíssimo tempo depois Kohaku já havia saído da cabana e estava "atacando" InuYasha, Kagome e Kikyou, quando Sango e Miroku chegaram, o meio-youkai entrou na cabana para matar o bebê, enquanto Kohaku e Sango "lutavam", mas Kanna estava protegendo o bebê e atrás dela, protegido por uma barreira fortíssima, estava Hakudoshi, que começou a atacar InuYasha, jogando coisas contra ele, mas se protegendo na barreira. InuYasha atacava as coisas que Hakudoshi tacava e tentava acertá-lo ou ao bebê, mas estava sem sucesso.

Entre lá, vá ajudar InuYasha! - disse Kikyou á Kagome, a colegial logo obedeceu, pois não queria deixar InuYasha sozinho lá dentro, quando ela entrou, viu a luta de InuYasha e Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi tentou acertar um pedaço de madeira em Kagome, mas não conseguiu, pois InuYasha a protegeu.

A luta continuou por mais um longo tempo, até que Kagome sentiu vários fragmentos se aproximando juntos, e a energia maligna se fortificava cada vez mais, Naraku havia chegado, InuYasha e Kagome logo saíram da cabana, Hakudoshi fez o mesmo, mas este foi para perto de Naraku, que estava pairando no céu protegido por uma barreira, assim como Hakudoshi.

Hu, hu, hu, hu. Vejo que vocês descobriram o local onde escondo meu maior tesouro... - disse Naraku irônico.

Naraku, seu maldito! Você vai morrer! - disse InuYasha sacando a Tessaiga, Naraku desfez a barreira que o envolvia, mas a de Hakudoshi pareceu se fortificar mais ainda.

Vá em frente... - disse Naraku em tom de desafio, quando InuYasha preparou o golpe, Sango o interrompeu.

InuYasha, você não entende? Não adianta atacá-lo, temos que matar o bebê! - disse Sango.

Descobriram meu segredo também é? - disse Naraku - Kanna, venha cá e traga o bebê!

Kanna chegou logo que Naraku a chamou e entregou o bebê á ele, que o passou á Hakudoshi, que construiu uma barreira, aparentemente muito forte para o bebê.

Você acha que pode escapar desse jeito Naraku? - perguntou InuYasha e ele e Naraku começaram a lutar um contra o outro. Kikyou começou a lançar flechas na barreira do bebê.

Você, ataque à barreira de Hakudoshi! - disse Kikyou á Kagome enquanto atingia a barreira do bebê, Kagome fez o que Kikyou pedira, enquanto Sango e Miroku fingiam atacar Kohaku e, ao mesmo tempo, pediam informações de como quebrar a barreira mais facilmente.

De repente uma flecha de Kagome racha a barreira de Hakudoshi, e ele fica indefeso, quando Kagome prepara outra flecha para lançar em Hakudoshi um feixe de luz azul atravessa o corpo de Hakudoshi, o partindo em dois, mas logo o corpo começou a se regenerar, o feixe de luz havia vindo de Toukijin, Sesshoumaru, sentira o cheiro de Naraku naquele local e viera se vingar dele.

Hu, hu, hu, hu, Sesshoumaru como é bom revê-lo! - disse Naraku, ainda lutando com InuYasha.

Eu não diria isso Naraku! - disse Sesshoumaru e atacou Naraku, com ele aconteceu à mesma coisa que com Hakudoshi, á essa altura, Hakudoshi, já estava regenerado, mas sem barreira.

Sesshoumaru... - Kagome queria agradecê-lo por ter salvado sua vida no outro dia, mas achou que aquele não era o momento apropriado para isso.

Hu, hu, hu, hu, hu. Meu caro Sesshoumaru, você não pode me derrotar desta forma... Não me diga que ainda não descobriu meu ponto fraco... - disse Naraku já regenerado.

O que você está fazendo? Pare de olhar para os lados e me ajude a desfazer esta barreira! - disse Kikyou para Kagome de repente, a barreira que envolvia o bebê era muito resistente e, de todas as flechas usadas pela sacerdotisa, apenas uma rachadura fora feita.

Kikyou estava fraca, não conseguia mais lançar as flechas com precisão, mas mesmo assim ela continuou atirando, Kagome começara a ajudá-la, InuYasha começou a lutar com Hakudoshi, para impedi-lo de fazer a barreira novamente e Sesshoumaru lutava com Naraku, ma de vez em vez um taque da Tessaiga ou da Toukijin era lançado na barreira que envolvia o bebê.

Depois de um tempo, Kohaku, arriscando a vida que estava mantendo com um fragmento da jóia, atingiu a barreira do bebê com uma arma feita de ossos, provavelmente ossos do Naraku. A barreira se desfez, mas os ossos de naraku retiraram o fragmento de Kohaku, todos ficaram abismados com o acontecimento, Sango saiu correndo para tentar deter Kohaku, mas não conseguiu, quando ela chegou perto dele, o corpo dele se desfez totalmente, Sango não sabia o que fazer, e começou a chorar, e atacar Naraku de todos os modos possíveis, mas atacar o corpo de Naraku nada adiantava.

Sesshoumaru foi até o bebê e preparou um ataque com a Toukijin, mas Kikyou, que preparava uma flecha e não viu Sesshoumaru, entrou na frente e foi atingida. O golpe lançou-a longe e esgotou praticamente todas as forças que a sacerdotisa ainda tinha, Sesshoumaru nem mesmo a olhou, apenas preparou outro ataque, InuYasha foi até Kikyou para ajudá-la, mas Kikyou o olhou séria.

InuYasha, não se preocupe comigo... Quando eu avisar você e Kagome devem unir seus poderes e atirarem em Naraku juntos! - disse Kikyou pegando novamente o arco e flecha - preparem... agora!

Ao mesmo tempo, Kagome e InuYasha atingiram Naraku e Sesshoumaru e Kikyou atingiram o bebê, os golpes e as flechas se fundiram e os acertaram com mais força, o corpo de Naraku se desintegrou e o do bebê também, finalmente haviam derrotado Naraku.

Pegue... a jóia InuYasha... e a use para... o bem... - disse Kikyou completamente sem forças e depois disse ela desmaiou, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango e Kagome correram até ela, mas o copo de barro criado pela feiticeira Urasui começou a se desintegrar aos poucos. - Não se preocupem comigo... não pertenço mais á esse mundo...

Depois de dizer isso à alma de Kagome contida no corpo de barro que dava vida á Kikyou voltou ao corpo da colegial. InuYasha ficou confuso com o que estava acontecendo, mas decidiu ir logo pegar a jóia, porém, ao se virar, viu a jóia nas mãos de Sesshoumaru.

O que foi InuYasha? Achou que iria ficar com isto? - perguntou Sesshoumaru mostrando a jóia quase completa em suas mãos. De repente ele retirou de seu braço o último fragmento da jóia.

Como você pegou isso? - perguntou InuYasha.

O portal que Kagura me mostrou, me foi muito útil... - disse Sesshoumaru começando a juntar o fragmento faltante á jóia.

Sesshoumaru, não faça isso! - disse InuYasha com a Tessaiga em mãos, Sesshoumaru parou, mas não foi por causa de InuYasha.

Ssssssenhor Sssssssesssssssshoumaru, a Rin esssssstá doente e precccccccccisa do ssssssenhor! - disse Jaken, que apareceram voando no dragão que, costumeiramente, carregava a jovem Rin.

Onde ela está Jaken? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Eu a deixxxxxei numa floresssssta não muito longe daqui... - disse Jaken.

Seu incompetente! A deixou sozinha! - disse Sesshoumaru e jogou a jóia e o fragmento faltante no chão - Vamos logo!

Sesshoumaru... - começou Kagome, ela estava impressionada com o ato de Sesshoumaru, mas decidiu não dizer nada sobre isso.

O que foi humana? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Obrigada por me ressuscitar naquele outro dia... - disse Kagome, mas Sesshoumaru apenas desapareceu.

InuYasha pegou a jóia e o fragmento nas mãos.

Vá logo InuYasha, eu... eu confio em você! - disse Kagome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: A Escolha de InuYasha e a Decisão de Houjo.**

Depois de muito pensar, InuYasha apertou a jóia contra o peito e fechou os olhos, Kagome imaginou que ele escolheria virar um youkai completo, mas, depois de alguns segundos, a transformação começou e, lentamente, os cabelos de InuYasha começaram a se tornar negros, seus olhos castanhos e suas garras e caninos foram desaparecendo.

InuYasha... - disse Kagome espantada quando a transformação terminou e, como previra Kikyou, a jóia de quatro almas desapareceu.

Kagome... Eu escolhi virar humano para poder viver com você... - disse InuYasha e abraçou Kagome.

Depois daquele dia, InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome e Sango voltaram ao povoado onde, finalmente, Sango e Miroku se casaram, Shippou ficou vivendo com eles no povoado e Kagome e InuYasha decidiram voltar á era atual para viverem juntos.

Ao voltarem, vocês nunca mais poderão retornar, estão sabendo disso não é? - perguntou Kaede, quando os dois estavam se despedindo.

Sim... Nós sabemos... - disse InuYasha - Sentiremos muita falta daqui, mas é o melhor a fazer...

Kagome... Nós vamos sentir muito sua falta! E de você também InuYasha! - disse Sango com lágrimas nos olhos, á essa altura, Shippou, Kagome e Sango estavam com lágrimas caindo em seus rostos.

Não chorem, pelo menos os momentos em que passamos juntos ficarão para sempre em nossas memórias... - disse Miroku.

Sim, Miroku tem razão... - disse Kagome tentando parar o choro, o que era quase impossível.

Kagome... Nós... Temos que ir... - disse InuYasha, Kagome abraçou todos e os dois se viraram em direção ao poço come-ossos, InuYasha pegou a mão de Kagome e os dois pularam juntos.

Ao chegarem na outra era, foram direto á casa de Kagome, onde encontraram Souta que olhou estranho para InuYasha.

InuYasha, é você? Cadê as suas orelhinhas? - perguntou Souta espantado.

Agora ele é um humano, como você e eu, Souta! - disse Kagome sorrindo.

Só que mais forte! - gabou-se InuYasha.

Que legal! E você vai morar com a gente e ser o namorado da Kagome? - perguntou Souta curioso, notando que Kagome e InuYasha ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

Hã... - começou InuYasha corado e olhou para Kagome - É... Eu acho que sim...

MAMÃE! O INUYASHA VIROU HUMANO, VAI MORAR COM A GENTE E TÁ NAMORANDO A KAGOME! - gritou Souta indo a direção á cozinha, deixando Kagome e InuYasha corados na sala. Pouco tempo depois ele voltou com a mãe a o vô dele e de Kagome.

É verdade o que o Souta disse? Vocês derrotaram aquele youkai? - perguntou o vô de Kagome.

É sim! Nós conseguimos acabar com aquele maldito! - disse InuYasha feliz.

Que maravilha! Agora vocês podem morar conosco! - disse a mãe de Kagome feliz.

Depois daquela noite, que foi cheia de festejos e risadas, InuYasha e Kagome puderam finalmente descansar das longas batalhas. No dia seguinte, ao acordarem e tomarem café, Kagome recebeu a visita de Houjo.

Senhora Higurashi, a Kagome está? - perguntou a voz de Houjo vindo da sala.

Está sim, espere um pouco que vou chamá-la! - disse a mãe de Kagome se dirigindo ao quarto da filha, mas a encontrou descendo as escadas - Filha, Houjo está aí e quer falar com você!

Eu estou indo! - disse Kagome indo ao encontro de Houjo - Oi Houjo! O que o trás aqui?

Higurashi! Eu queria te contar que tomei uma decisão quanto á viajem! - disse Houjo.

E o que você decidiu? - perguntou Kagome curiosa.

Eu... Eu vou viajar sim... - disse Houjo - Esta viajem fará bem para mim...

Entendo... Bom Houjo... Eu só tenho a desejar boa viajem e dizer que... Sua amizade foi muito importante para mim! - disse Kagome um pouco triste, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo, por Houjo estar indo por bons motivos.

Bem... Eu já tenho que ir, mas... Nós manteremos contatos não é? - perguntou Houjo.

Claro que sim! - disse Kagome.

Então até mais! - disse Houjo saindo, Kagome deu um abraço nele e o acompanhou até a saída do templo. Quando ela estava voltando encontrou InuYasha.

O que aquele garoto queria? - perguntou InuYasha.

Ele veio me avisar que vai viajar, veio se despedir... - disse Kagome.

Áh bom... - disse InuYasha e abraçou Kagome, o que fez ela rir um pouco.

Á noite, Kagome e InuYasha se sentaram perto do poço come-ossos para conversarem.

O que será que eles estão fazendo agora? - perguntou Kagome.

Devem estar se divertindo por lá, agora que tudo está bem! - disse InuYasha e passou os baços em volta do ombro de Kagome.

É, você tem razão! - disse Kagome sorrindo.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, de repente seus rostos foram se aproximando e por fim aconteceu... O primeiro beijo de InuYasha e Kagome.


End file.
